Uma garota e um Amigo imaginário
by Nika Tachikawa
Summary: Uma garota e um amigo imaginário. Curtinha e simpleszinha. OneShoot Frankie x Wilt/Minguado. Deixem reviews /o/


_A mansão foster para amigos imaginários --  
Primeira e provavelmente única fic que eu farei deste cartoon. Por mais estranho que pareça eu gosto  
muito do relationship Franki x Wilt/Minguado e não consegui não fazer uma fic deles... Ficou curtinha  
e bem simples, é só uma situação entre os dois que revela alguma coisa sobre como se sente cada um...  
Uma garota e um amigo imaginário. Enjoy /o/_

**Uma garota e um amigo imaginário.**

E mais uma vez estava a garota de cabelos ruivos, totalmente ocupada com todos aquelas tarefas que um certo coelho de terno sempre a mandava fazer. Estava subindo as escadas carregando três baldes e uma vassoura, já dá pra imaginar a situação. Acabou empacando no quinto degrau.

- Ai, o senhor Coelho me paga! "Senhorita Francis faça isso, senhorita Francis faça aquilo..." Da próxima vez vou limpar o chão com as orelhas dele!

Naquele instante um certo 'serzinho' azul resolveu aparecer pra rir um pouco da cara da amiga.

- Falando sozinha, Frankie?! Você anda meio surtada esses dias, aposto que ta precisando de uma terapia... se eu fosse você arranjava alguém, mas você sabe, eu nunca vou precisar disso e...

- Blu! Se for pra tirar sarro eu não preciso de você aqui ta legal?

- Tá vendo, já ficou surtada! Melhor eu sair de perto vai que é contagioso... – e então o amigo imaginário azul foi se afastando com uma risadinha.

- Era só o que me faltava... eu já estou cheia de tudo isso e o Blu ainda vem me atrapalhar... Aaai, eu mereço!

Foi quando ela ouviu alguns passas atrás de si e ficou se perguntando quem era pois não estava em condições de poder virar pra trás. Então ouviu uma voz conhecida.

- Frankie! – ela ouviu os passos aumentarem a velocidade, subindo as escadas – Minha nossa quanta coisa, você está bem? Não quer ajuda? Deve estar pesado, devia ter me chamado pra ajudar!

Finalmente ela conseguiu ver quem era a tal "alma bondosa" quando tocou seu braço.

- Mi-minguado... – lá estava ele de pé ao seu lado, com seu jeito cativante como sempre. Mesmo ele sendo um amigo imaginário, largado por ter um braço cortado pela metade um um olho cego, ela não conseguia não gostar dele. Ele era assim, simplesmente, especial. – Ah, não precisa, eu estou bem, você não precisa se preocupar... Além do mais você deve estar com pressa, não quero te atrapalhar...

- Ah, Frankie, você nunca atrapalha, e é meu dever ajudar uma dama atrapalhada como você. Olhe só, nem está conseguindo avançar mais um degrau, precisa definitivamente de ajuda! – ele pegou dois baldes de suas mãos e a deixou com o outro balde e a vassoura. – Acho que isto você consegue segurar. Vamos...ahn... pra onde você está indo mesmo?

Frankie estava parada por um instante. Ela estava observando Minguado. Observando tanto que nem prestou atenção na pergunta do amigo.

- Frankie? Frankie, está me ouvindo?

- A-ah, foi mal... Eu estava indo para a biblioteca... Limpar o chão pra variar ¬¬ - disse o último para si mesma.

- Ok, então vamos. – e começou a subir as escadas, com a ruiva atrás.

Enquanto seguia-o continuava observando-o.

"Muitos podem achá-lo esquisito, ou até mesmo irritante com esse hábito de oferecer ajuda sempre e ser tão inocente... Mas eu acho isso maravilhoso..."

- Aqui estamos, Frankie.

- Obrigada...

- Não há de que! Foi um prazer ajudá-la! Se precisar não esqueça de me chamar, estarei a disposição! Isto é, se eu já não estiver ajudando algum outro amigo imaginário... mas eu dou um jeito! – ele sorriu e passou por ela pra seguir sua rota inicial.

- Minguado! – gritou Frankie, quando este já estava de costas para ela.

- Sim? – virou-se

- Obrigada.

- Já te disse, não foi nada, é sempre um prazer ajudá-la.

- Não só isso. É que... você é mesmo uma boa pessoa.

- Ah nem tanto... Muito obrigado – sorriu ele.

- 'Não há de que' – sorriu ela de volta.

- Então, a gente se vê!

- Tchau, tchau...

Depois do término da conversa, cada um seguiu seu caminho com um grande sorriso estampado no rosto.


End file.
